childrenstransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Feedback for the Kahootz program from schools
The infancy of the Kahootz program means that there is relatively little investigation into the wider effecitveness and cultural impact that this program is having in schools and on children's media behaviours. In our investigation we have sourced some testimonials and feedback of the Kahootz program from educators and teachers who use the software int heir classrooms with kids of different ages and learning abilities. (see below)http://www.actf.com.au/about_us/pdfs/effects_of_multimedia_on_ed_0506.pdf KAHOOTZ FEEDBACK FROM EDUCATORS '' 'Kahootz really does appeal to students because it gives them the opportunity to create in a medium that they already use in a creative way. They enjoy the range of functions and the ability to create virtual worlds and it gives them a sense of power and creativity. In working to create they better understand the constructed 3D texts they see on television and interact with on computers. It allows them to be imaginative in 3D '' ' The Kahootz software program has become very popular with our kids at the Andrew Relph Porgram which provides an educational service for 12 to 14 year old students who experience severe learning difficulties, emotional problems and peer relationship issues. With little persuasion the students worked through adding 'scenes' and selecting 'objects.' Their curiosity and interest starting to kick in when they discovered for themselves that they could manipulate the 'scenes' and 'objects' and develop their own digital movie... The students enjoy using Kahootz and are keen to be working on their, ‘x-pressions’ whenever they are allowed. The teacher uses Kahootz as a reward and this has seen a remarkable change in some of the students behaviour’ '' (Princess Margaret Hospital) '' This is an exciting new take on th pen pal reationships of just a few years ago! Using Kahootz students can share emails, photographs, artwork, stories and poems and even embark on collaborative projects across a shared online platform '' (Marsha Thomson: Victorian Minister for Information and Communication) '' Kahootz really does appeal to students because it gives them the opportunity to create in a medium that they already use in a creative way. they enjoy the range of functions and the ability to create virtual worlds and it gives them a sense of power and creativity. in working to create they better understand the constructed 3D texts they see on television and interact with on computers. It allows them to be imaginative in 3D." '' (Highgate Primary School) * cited in 'The Effects of television and multimedia on education in Victoria,' ''ACFT http://www.actf.com.au/about_us/pdfs/effects_of_multimedia_on_ed_0506.pdf THE FUTURE The next few years will be crucial in determining the role of Kahootz in reshaping the media user. However to an extent, changing media behaviours and patterns in children are already being well established and demonstrated in the community. In a submission made by the ACTF (link) in a report titled, 'the effects of television and multimedia on education in Victoria' (2006) they claim: 'students want learning styles that involve immersion in virtual environments and augmented realities. Kids are not only capable of using new technologies as a means of expression and communication they expect to.' http://www.actf.com.au/about_us/pdfs/effects_of_multimedia_on_ed_0506.pdf LINKS *'The Effects of television and multimedia on education in Victoria,' ACFT http://www.actf.com.au/about_us/pdfs/effects_of_multimedia_on_ed_0506.pdf *(back Case Study 1: Kahootz)